


五次Will Graham饿着肚子，一次他没有

by coloredink, Lusiannaw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Class Issues, Friendship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Origin Story, Poverty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiannaw/pseuds/Lusiannaw
Summary: “你的用餐习惯像是一个惯常挨饿之人所拥有的。”Hannibal观察道。Will略显尴尬地半耸耸肩，一边高一边低。“我们以前很穷，我挨过不少饿。”





	五次Will Graham饿着肚子，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Will Graham Went Hungry, and One Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256112) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



1.

白面包加热狗是他最不喜欢的晚餐。

热狗肠和面包的不匹配是最令Billy生气的地方。它们不是博洛尼亚香肠，两片博洛尼亚香肠能恰好铺满整片面包。热狗肠则又细又长，天生就应该被夹在船型面包里面，但他们从来不买，只有切片面包。他的父亲坚持你能把切片面包包在热狗肠外面，然后挤上番茄酱和芥末酱，与船型面包没有什么区别，味道一模一样。但就是不一样。

而且它还是冷的。博洛尼亚香肠是冷的没问题，但热狗就不行；热狗应该在微波炉里加热直到爆开，裂口的两端又干又脆。但这家汽车旅馆的房间里没有微波炉，所以只有冷热狗肠配白面包。Billy痛恨这一切。

“怎么了？”他的父亲询问，他已经吃掉了大半个热狗，胡茬上沾着芥末酱，“你怎么不吃？”

“我不饿。”Billy嘟哝着说。

他的父亲伸出脏兮兮的食指指向Billy的盘子：“吃掉你的食物。”

“不要。”

时间静止了。他的父亲眼睛越瞪越圆，脸色涨红，胡子也翘了起来。Billy感觉自己的胃里打了个结，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，但他还是支着下巴不肯低头。

“我没听见你说了什么。”他的父亲道。

Billy没有作答。

“立刻吃掉你天杀的食物。”然后，就像是做出榜样一般，男人将手里剩余的热狗一口塞进嘴里并大声咀嚼起来。Billy看着只觉恶心。

“不用了谢谢。”他将自己的盘子推开，从椅子上跳了下来。但问题是他并没有别的地方可以去：这是间很小的房间，只有一张双人床供Billy和他父亲一起睡觉，而Billy也不想躲进洗手间里。于是他打开前门走了出去。

“你给我回来吃掉你该死的晚饭！”他的父亲大吼。但Billy没有回头，于是他继续喊道，“那你就好好饿着吧，因为你得不到任何别的东西吃！”

Billy没有关上门，屋内黄色的灯光倾泻而出，照在水泥的门廊上。外面昏暗而湿热，Billy的衬衫黏在他的背后。他们的房间在汽车旅馆的二楼，Billy就坐在了水泥楼梯上，依靠着铁质的扶手。他的胃很痛，但他无视了它。

 

2\. 

“你带午餐钱了吗？”那位女士问道。她干枯的红色头发上套着一个发网，脸上的妆容有些过浓，但眼神中投射出善意来。

“没有。”Billy说。

她没有从那些蓝色塑料盘中取出一个递给他，而是探向了柜台后方。“花生酱和果酱三明治可以吗，蜜糖？”

“可以。”Billy说。他感觉到排在他后面的孩子们都在盯着他看。

她又从冰箱里取出一小盒的维他命D奶放心了午餐袋中递给他。Billy将棕色的纸袋折叠得尽可能的小，然后从柜台边溜走逃进午餐室里。他挑了一个最远的桌子并坐在了最最角落里，几乎就要从长椅上落下去了。坐在长桌另一端的孩子们抬头望香他，但没有人开口，他觉得这样也挺好，毕竟他今天已经因为口音被取笑过了。

Billy咬着自己的花生果酱三明治。里面是葡萄味的果酱。他猜自己挺喜欢葡萄果酱的，但还是更希望这是一份披萨。在有些学校里，那些忘带了午餐钱的孩子依旧可以得到与其他人一样的热餐。学校会给这些孩子的家长发送信息，表示下次请不要再忘记午餐钱了并请让Billy第二天带上双份的午餐钱。多次“忘带”午餐钱之后，学校会发送一些提示信息，解释若你们愿意填写一些申请表就能得到便宜的午餐。但到那个时候Billy与他爸爸就已经搬走了，Billy会成为另外某处的学校里的新转校生。

第二天，Billy趁午餐监督员望向别处的时候从取餐的队伍中溜走了。如果被发现了，他就会说他想去上厕所。但他没有被发现，所以他就在厕所里呆了很久，直到午餐发放结束，然后直接去了操场。如果有人问的话，他就会告诉他们自己很快就吃完午餐了。但是并没有人问。

 

3\. 

她看上去很健康，除了体重有一点过轻。没有领圈，没有吊牌，Will能看出她生过小狗。他不知道她是什么品种的，不过从她软塌塌的耳朵和斑驳的毛色来看很可能带点猎犬的血统。附近大多数的狗都有猎犬的血统。

“嘿，女孩。”他一边说一边伸出一只手。她倒退着远离他，消失在了沟渠中。

第二天，他把本该是自己的午餐的博洛尼亚香肠三明治省了下来。她还呆在那条沟里，只是看起来比昨天更脏了。他撕下一大块三明治递了过去。她从他手里叼走了那块肉，躲进沟渠后面将它吞吃入腹。他就这样一块一块地把三明治都喂给了她，每一次她都从他手里把食物叼走，回到沟渠后方再享用。

他每天都去那里，每次都带着作为自己午餐的三明治或者热狗。而她也一如既往地将食物从他手里接走，躲到沟渠后方狼吞虎咽。一个纸板箱出现在了小沟里，然后是一块防水布，再然后是一碗水。Will开心极了。这只狗并不愿意离开。她在等着自己的主人回来接她。当Will不打扰她的时候，她总是眺望着那辆汽车离开的方向。

恰逢秋季，经常有雨。而很快就要开始下雪了。有时候，Will会把晚餐也省下来，晚上重新出门去看她，用手电筒和雨伞武装自己，多喂她一回。

她越来越瘦，Will也是。

有一天，Will来到了小沟边上，手里拿着他的三明治。但没有任何动静迎接他的到来。他的心跳到了嗓子眼，直接跳进了沟里，胶底鞋踩在泥地里发出咯吱咯吱的声音。那只狗不在纸箱里，也没有躲在纸箱后面，防水布底下也没有。他沿着这条小沟来回走了好几趟，但都没有见到她。

也许终于有人找到她把她带回了家；也许她被车撞了；也许她放弃了等待溜达到了什么未知之处；也或许她的主人回来找她了。

无论如何Will还是把三明治留在了纸箱里，以防万一她还会回来。

 

4.

Café Jolie是家高档的餐厅：法语名字，桌面上铺着白布，配着高脚水杯和餐巾。他们在窗上贴着菜单，于是Will站在那儿看了很久。大多数主菜都是二十美元不到一点。Will猜测人均消费大约三十，如果每人再点一杯可乐的话。

Will为人割草坪，卖掉手工鱼饵，并将他在路边见到的每一个玻璃瓶和铝罐送到了回收站里。他的皮肤在夏日的阳光下变深了不少。在他父亲把自己灌醉躺在躺椅上陷入沉眠后，Will就从他的裤袋里偷出一张皱巴巴的一美元纸币，塞进自己床垫下面的信封里。

感恩节后不久，Will在午餐室外靠近了Susan Wallace ，她的两个朋友也在她身边。

“嘿，Susie。”他说。

Susan微笑着将发丝拢到了耳后，她总能让自己看起来像是电视里或者杂志广告上的女孩。“嗨，Will。”

“我只是在想，”Will吞了口唾沫，“你周六有没有时间一起吃个饭。”

她的朋友们捂着嘴嗤笑起来，Susan无视了他们。“吃什么饭？”

“在Café Jolie。”

“哦，我喜欢那家店，”Susan说，“当然可以。”

他开着他父亲开了三十年的货运小卡车接到了她。他穿着卡其裤，还有他父亲唯一一件还不错的衬衫，以及旧货店里淘来的领带。她穿着一条漂亮的银蓝色裙子，外面套着一件羊毛开衫。Will从卡车里跳出来为她打开了副驾驶的门。

Susan微笑，“真是一位绅士！”她钻进了卡车里。Will为她关上门然后小跑着跳上了另一边。这车噪音很大，他们几乎无法听清对方在说什么，于是在前往餐厅的路上两人并没有交谈。

在Will为她开门的时候Susan又露出了微笑，下一次是在他为她拖开椅子的时候。Will无可救药地向她回以笑容，感觉自己的心脏做了一个后空翻。她将卷着餐具的餐巾打开，然后放在了大腿上，于是Will也跟着照做了。

他告诉她点任何她想吃的东西。但他没想到她会想要一份前菜：蟹肉饼，那是最贵的前菜，要$12.95。蟹肉糕很美味，外面焦脆，里面是仿佛能融化在舌尖的甜美，但Will口袋里只有$60。Susan还点了他们自制的干姜水，一杯$3.95，喝完后又续了一杯。Will只要了清水，然后寻找起菜单上最便宜的主菜。

最后，他点了一份色拉，Susan要了香煎三文鱼。他们的菜被送来后，她非常友善地分了Will一块。Will的色拉里配有生蛋黄和鯷鱼。他对鯷鱼感觉还好，但生鸡蛋糊在他嘴里的感觉令他想要干呕。Susan包揽了绝大部分的交流：抱怨其他的拉拉队员；为她家即将到来的大峡谷之旅而兴奋；推测世界史的期末考题。Will将他的色拉在盘子里推来推去。

当晚餐终于结束之后他感到由衷地喜悦。出门时，他再次为Susan扶住了门，并帮她坐进了货车里。当他把她送到家时她没有给他一个吻，不过他也并不希望她这么做。他觉得自己尝起来一股鳀鱼味。

 

5\. 

“我很抱歉，”进来通知他的护士表示他的手术可能还需再等半小时，最多一个小时。你肯定饿坏了。”

Will嘟哝了一句。他的胃隐隐作痛，但他并不饿，即使从昨天晚饭起他就没有再吃过任何东西了。手术前应该空腹六小时。他的手术被安排在中午前，但现在已经快三点了。

他的肩膀也很痛。在手术结束后这里还需要接受复健理疗。Will想想就觉得心累。

“有没有谁是你希望我帮你通知的？”护士问。

警长已经来过了，一次，就在Will苏醒后。他询问了Will事件的经过。那时Will还在麻醉剂的影响下，他猜自己没能叙述得太连贯。不过警长还是接受了他的证词，然后再也没有来过。

Will摇了摇头。他移开了视线。护士转身离开了。

 

+1

 

Will刚在他的位置上落座，他的胃就发出了咕噜噜的声音。特别响。Hannibal挑起了一边眉毛。Will畏缩了一下，“啊，抱歉，我来之前没吃晚饭——”

Hannibal的表情看起来，如果要形容的话，应该是难以置信，“请再说一遍？”

“我快迟到了，我不想迟到。”Will嘟哝着说。

有那么一会儿，Hannibal什么都没说。Will把自己更深地陷进椅子里面。他的胃再次鸣叫起来，然后Hannibal似乎下定了决心。他站起身向Will伸出一只手，“来吧。”

Will瞪着那只伸向自己的手，然后抬头看向Hannibal。“啥？”

“我们去给你弄点晚餐，来吧。”

Will让Hannibal把自己从椅子里拖了起来，“我没事的，真的。”

“我们坐我的车去，”Hannibal继续道，“然后我再送你回来。”

显而易见Hannibal并不接受任何否定的回答。直到Will坐在了Hannibal的车里他才想起来要问：“我们这是去哪儿？”

“我家。”

上帝。Will还以为他们就是去买点快餐之类的呢。不过话说回来，他完全想象不出Hannibal在汽车餐厅或者丹尼之家的画面，“你真的不必——”

“我清楚。但我依然坚持。如果你饿着肚子的话我们的谈话将很难有什么进展，另外，我很乐意为我的朋友们提供食物。”

Will以前从未拜访过Hannibal的家，不过他并不惊讶于这里比起办公室来也毫不逊色：环形车道、巨型前门、还有只能用公馆来描述的建筑物。Hannibal飞快地将Will的外套挂在门厅，并脱去了自己的西装外套，然后把Will带进了厨房。Will被领到岛台边的高脚椅上坐下。

“为了节约时间，毕竟你已经饥肠辘辘了，我将为你提供一些剩菜。”Hannibal一边说一边卷起袖子，“希望你不要在意。”他将一条围裙系在了腰间。

“不，完全没问题。”Will说，不明白为什么自己反而需要安慰主人。

“在等待食物加热的时候，我们正好可以先开始一份小小的开胃菜。”Hannibal从冰箱里取出好几个包装盒，以及一个小罐子。然后，几分钟后，Will面前就被摆上了一个迷你木砧板。“橄榄，曼彻格芝士，配西班牙辣香肠。”

Hannibal留他独自享用，然后转身将什么东西刮进一个平底锅里后架在了火炉上，然后又在另一个锅里放入了别的什么。Will低头呆滞地看着面前的食物。这看起来本身就是一顿饭了。而且他要怎么吃？用手吗？Hannibal没给他提供叉子，不过Hannibal不是那种会忘记这种事的人。所以Will用手拿起了一颗橄榄，咬了一口：酸溜溜的，滋味浓郁。他把它吃完，吐出果核，然后接着尝试奶酪：甜蜜中带着坚果香气。辣肠的味道却很温和，混入了蒜香。

他抬头，发现Hannibal正靠在橱柜上观察着自己。精确地说，他并未微笑，但眼角的褶皱微微泛着笑意。

“你的用餐习惯像是一个惯常挨饿之人所拥有的。”Hannibal观察道。

Will略显尴尬地半耸耸肩，一边高一边低。“我们以前很穷，我挨过不少饿。”

“那么我们就有一个共同之处了。”Hannibal转身去查看火炉上的未知美食，他颠了颠锅然后又重新靠在Will对面的橱柜上。

Will将这间巨大的厨房仔细打量了一遍；包括Hannibal笔挺的、显然是定制的衣物，还有墙上挂着的艺术画。炉子上的未知食物闻起来棒极了。“你？真的吗？”

“一个典型的孤儿。”Hannibal提醒道，搅拌了一下锅里的东西，“住在典型的苏维埃孤儿院里，那些光景并不美好。”他取出了盘子和餐具。Will相当高兴地发现他取了两套；他不确定自己能在刚刚叙述完自己童年挨饿史的Hannibal面前独自大快朵颐。不知不觉间他已经把那些橄榄奶酪和辣肠全吃光了。“当我的阿姨和叔叔最终找到我的时候，我已经忘记吃饱是什么感觉了。我很难相信自己真的能够吃任何想吃的东西。我会在口袋里或者房间里面贮藏食物，这吓坏了不少仆人。最后，我的阿姨采取了让我随时在口袋里携带一块饼干的做法，这样我才能放心不会遭受饥饿。”

Hannibal绕过吧台，将Will的餐盘摆在了他的面前：一大勺混合着亮红色汤汁的炖肉，边上是一堆金灿灿的酥脆土豆角，周围还围绕着某种翠绿的蕨类生菜。Will感觉唾液正被源源不断地分泌出来。

“Lagarto con tomate，”Hannibal介绍，“翻译过来的意思是‘蜥蜴配番茄’，这令不少人以为西班牙人会吃蜥蜴。他们确实可能会吃，就像不少其他文化一样，但这里的Lagarto指的是猪肉部位，在腰肉和肋排之间的那部分。”

Will拿起自己的叉子，“闻起来棒极了，谢谢你。”

“Bon appétit。”Hannibal微笑着说。他在Will身边落座，两人的手肘几乎碰在一起，然后开始享用自己的那份食物。Will喜欢这样：紧挨着某个人坐，共享食物，并一起交谈。他告诉Hannibal他有多厌恶热狗肠配切片白面包；最近的案子；他班里一个表现糟糕的学生。Hannibal倾听着，不时给出一些建议和意见，并时时露出笑容。

后来，当Hannibal将Will的外套递给他的时候，Will说：“谢谢你，非常感谢，为了这一切。”

“我的厨房总为朋友敞开。”Hannibal说，“现在，请允许我将你送回你停车的地方。”

那天晚上他回到家的时候，狗狗们似乎对他的外套特别感兴趣。Will皱起了眉头将手探进口袋里。他的手指触碰到了什么油腻的东西。在他的口袋里，包裹在拧起的蜡纸中的，是一段四英寸的西班牙辣香肠。


End file.
